The purpose of this study is to further delineate food-induced pathoimmunologic mechanisms in children with atopic dermatitis. The natural history of this disorder and immunologic alterations, such as food antigen-specific antibody affinity, "histamine-releasing factor" synthesis, and basophil releasibility, associated with the development of "tolerance" are being studied.